


people like us

by icemachine



Series: doom patrol daily drabbles [10]
Category: Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e08 Danny Patrol, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemachine/pseuds/icemachine
Summary: There is nothing wrong with the citizens of Danny - they’re perfect, he defended them, he will continue to defend them, Danny is a safe haven for all but these people are like him in only one, singular way. They may share identities, but they are miles above Larry.They are open because they are proud of who they are. That is what Danny is about - pride. A home for those who feel that they don’t belong. A true community. The cabaret feels different now. It’s not because of the change in emotion; it’s because - it’s - it’s Larry. Larry feels different.





	people like us

The Perpetual Cabaret is lively, after the confrontation. 

It seems as if the people have returned to their normal state of living - comfort, safety. The aura of fear has diminished.

Larry can breathe again. He can breathe. Seeing the Bureau of Normalcy again--- _ experiencing  _ the Bureau of Normalcy again---watching what they did to Maura, to the people like him—

_ The people like him— _

They’re not like him. Are they? They’re… flamboyant,  _ open,  _ and Larry is the opposite of that;  _ Larry  _ is hidden, Larry does not advertise himself, Larry doesn’t feel—

Larry is ashamed. The realization of how  _ intense  _ his shame is hits too hard, concusses him,  _ shreds  _ him. There is nothing wrong with the citizens of Danny - they’re perfect, he defended them, he will continue to defend them, Danny is a safe haven for all but these people are like him in only one, singular way. They may share identities, but they are miles above Larry. 

They are open because they are  _ proud  _ of who they are. That is what Danny is about - pride. A home for those who feel that they don’t belong. A true community. The cabaret feels different now. It’s not because of the change in emotion; it’s because - it’s - it’s  _ Larry.  _ Larry feels different. He is different; he is everything that society hates, he is disfigured, he is deadly, he has an… alternative sexuality. 

(He can’t think the word  _ gay  _ yet. Soon, perhaps. Maybe in the future he can wear a word like that, but - for now he’s standing on Danny the Street, surrounded by people who  _ understand.  _ Why did they become citizens of Danny? They went through the same hardships. The same self hatred, the same fear, the same experience of being an outcast.

And they found home. Here.)

He is everything that society hates. That doesn’t mean he has to hate himself. He wants to be like them, wants  _ desperately  _ to grasp some kind of peace, something that looks like self acceptance. He can’t. He can’t. He can’t.

He sits down at the cabaret anyways. The performance is - fascinating, entrancing. Passionate. There is so much  _ passion  _ here, an unrelenting passion that cannot ever be eradicated.

And then he sees Maura. Approaching him, pulling out a chair at his table. Her appearance brings some kind of comfort. Vic doesn’t understand what the Bureau of Normalcy is like, but she does.

“You were brave, Larry,” she says. 

No one has ever called him  _ brave.  _ He’s a coward, he does not deserve this title, he feels the anger and torture boil inside of him—

_ brave— _

How is he brave? How could Larry Trainor  _ ever  _ be brave?

“You faced an organization that hates you,” he says, deflecting. “You stood up for yourself against someone who would kill everyone he deems different if he could. And you did it while being… you.” He looks down at the table, away from her, away from bravery. “ _ That’s  _ brave.”

“I know,” she tells him. “But bravery looks different for everyone.”

“I hope things get better around here,” he responds. “Danny is great. I’m glad that you have… that everyone has… someone like them.”

“Who knows where I’d be without Danny. I don’t… I don’t want to think about it.”

He wants to say something comforting, but everything he can think of is drenched in vitriol towards the Bureau, and she doesn’t need to hear that. Instead: “I should probably go now, my friend is waiting—”

“Wait.”

“What?”

“Have you ever listened to Britney?”

“Britney Spears? A few times, I guess. Why?”

She smiles at him. Warm. Genuine. “I’ve never done Toxic here before. Wanna sing with me?”

“Oh, I don’t—”

“I know. You don’t sing. I can’t force you. But keep in mind that no one here is going to judge you. We’ve all been through our own shit, we’ve all been judged for who we are, we’re not going to turn around and do it to someone else. And your friend isn’t here, so he won’t see you either.” She sighs, turns to get up. “It’s up to you.”

She’s right; Vic isn’t here, Vic can’t see him,  _ no one  _ will know about this. No one on Danny is going to think less of him for being g—

For being who he is.

“I don’t know the lyrics,” he shrugs, but he’s getting up regardless, moving - shakily, trembling,  _ but moving -  _ towards the stage.

“I think I can help you with that.”

As she sets up the song, Larry feels -

He feels—

Larry feels  _ brave.  _ He’s going to sing, he’s going to be himself, he’s going to let his guard down, he’s going to  _ be.  _ He’s living.

Maybe that’s all that bravery is. Living in a world that’s constantly moving against you. He can manage that. He can manage that kind of bravery.

_ Something’s changed,  _ he thinks, and takes the microphone. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i had to write this scene because it's a genuine crime that we didnt get to see it in the show. thanks for reading!! feedback appreciated, as always.


End file.
